


The Way You Look Tonight

by TwilightHayley



Series: NovaHD [AU One-Shots] [3]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, NovaHD-Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightHayley/pseuds/TwilightHayley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times James complained about Aleks getting into his bed - and the one time he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Look Tonight

The first time it happened, Aleks was drunk.

James had been pissed off when he’d walked into his dorm and realised that his roommates had decided to throw an impromptu party. Everyone was inebriated, and it wasn’t even that late into the night.

He refused to join in, knowing he had an early lecture in the morning, and he retired to his room. Fortunately he didn’t share with anyone, so he played some music to block out the sounds of drunken jeering. He studied for a while before getting into bed, needing to be well-rested for college the next day.

He was on the brink of sleep when he heard his bedroom door fly open, followed by a drunken _“oops”_ as the handle dented the wall.

“What the fuck?” James seethed, bolting upright in bed. He knew exactly who the culprit was before he even laid eyes on him: Aleksandr, one of his roommates.

His usually reserved friend had made quite the fool of himself earlier when he’d tried to convince him to join the fun, so James wasn’t surprised to see him in his room. “I already told you, I’m not interested in partying. Get the fuck out.” He hissed, hoping his temper was enough to make him leave.

Aleks didn’t get the hint, too intoxicated to listen properly. “Party’s lame.” He slurred, and he shut the door. He began to stagger over to him, stumbling a little, and James could only watch in bewilderment as he collapsed onto his bed.

“What the fuck are you doing?” James demanded, getting over his initial shock very quickly. “Your room is across the hall!”

Aleks didn’t respond, face down in James’s pillow.

“You can’t be asleep already.” James muttered dubiously, eyeing the seemingly unconscious Russian beside him. He poked him in his side, but Aleks didn’t even flinch. “You fucking asshole.”

Now he was _very_ angry. He had no sympathy for his friend, and he shoved him, attempting to force him out of the bed.

But Aleks was a dead weight; completely immovable, no matter how many times James tried to push him.

~O~

The second time it happened, it was Sly’s fault.

James was once again trying to fall to sleep when he was rudely interrupted by the sound of his door opening. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up slowly – only for his temper to flare when he caught sight of the intruder. “This better be an emergency.” He said threateningly, glaring at Aleks as he shuffled into his room.

“Don’t worry, it is.” Aleks replied, stifling a yawn with his hand. “Sly’s having sex in our room.”

James didn’t see how that had anything to do with him – until Aleks climbed into his bed. “What the fuck?” He snapped, immediately edging away from him to put some distance between them. “Sleep on the couch asshole!”

“Don’t you think I already tried that?” Aleks retorted, pulling James’s blanket over him. “They’re so loud dude. Don’t make me listen to that.”

James felt a twinge of sympathy, and that was enough to make him relent. “Fine.” He grumbled. “But keep to your side of the bed. You cross the line, you’re out of here.”

“Yes sir.” Aleks said dryly, rolling his eyes as James settled down beside him, leaving a large gap between them.

~O~

The dorm’s crappy heating system caused the third incident.

It was the middle of winter, and the heating suddenly decided to stop working. To James’s dismay, it couldn’t be repaired until the following day. He raged about it all evening to his roommates, until it got too cold. Then, he had no choice but to go to bed, in order to generate some heat.

Aleks appeared in his room five minutes later.

“Hell no.” James said flatly, as Aleks closed the door behind him. “Get out.”

“Sly is sharing a bed with Seamus.” Aleks said defensively, folding his arms. “What’s the big deal?”

James didn’t have an answer for that, but he wouldn’t be persuaded. “I said no, Aleks.”

“But I’m cold.” His friend whined, and James snorted, mildly amused by the pathetic display. Aleks was really trying to convince him – from the fake shivering to the earnest, pleading expression.

“Remind me why I’m still friends with you.” James sighed, but he lifted the edge of the blanket anyway; an invitation.

Aleks slid into bed, murmuring his thanks.

James turned away so that his back was towards him, and he closed his eyes. He began to relax, tension fading away…until he felt a body press up against him. Aleks’s arms snaked around his waist, and James recoiled – well, he tried to. Aleks’s grip was firm.

“What are you doing?” James whispered, too stunned to be irritated.

“It’s for warmth, idiot.” He heard Aleks mumble tiredly, entwining their legs together.

“You’re Russian, you should be used to the cold.” James replied sharply, still trapped in Aleks’s embrace. He couldn’t move his limbs, and he wondered vaguely if he’d gone into shock.

Aleks chuckled, and his warm breath on the back of his neck made James shiver – although he refused to accept that Aleks’s close proximity had caused that reaction. It had to be the cold temperature of the room. _Had to be_.

~O~

Their Puerto-Rican roommate was yet again the reason why Aleks invaded James’s space for the fourth time.

Two weeks after the heating incident, Sly held one of his infamous movie nights. The theme was horror, and James noticed Aleks jump at every single film. He adamantly refused to admit to his friends that he was scared, much to James’s amusement.

So James really wasn’t surprised when he got out of the shower to find an Aleks-sized lump in his bed, buried under mountains of blankets (the heating was still being temperamental).

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He exclaimed, breaking the silence, more entertained than annoyed.

“Shut the fuck up.” Aleks replied sullenly, his voice muffled by the blanket over his head.

Grinning, James crawled into bed beside him. “You said you weren’t scared, remember? You got quite angry about it.” He said playfully, joining Aleks in his nest of blankets. He would never admit it aloud, but he was grateful for the warmed bed.  

“I lied, okay?” Aleks muttered, yanking the blanket away from his face to scowl at him.

James continued to smile, and he laid down on his back, closing his eyes. “I’ll protect you.” He promised, unable to resist one more teasing remark before he fell asleep.

Aleks didn’t respond, and James assumed that he was too annoyed to quarrel with him. He didn’t think too much of it, and he kept his eyes shut, attempting to ease into slumber.

Suddenly, he felt Aleks’s hand settle on his bare chest.

To James’s credit, he didn’t flinch. He was tempted to mock him, but something stopped him. He was too tired to think about _why_ he didn’t react, so in the end, he did nothing.

Aleks’s hand stayed there the entire night, his palm resting over James’s heart.

~O~

The fifth time it happened, something began to change.

James started awake at the sound of his door creaking open, and he blearily glanced at the clock. 2.58am.

He turned his gaze to the door, unsurprised when he saw Aleks hovering in the doorway. “Not you again.” He sighed, only half-joking. He hated it when his sleep was interrupted – something Aleks should know by now.

“Sorry.” He heard Aleks reply hoarsely, and his tone worried James immediately.

“Are you okay?” He asked gently, sitting up. He switched on the lamp beside his bed, illuminating the room with soft light, allowing him to see Aleks clearly.

Aleks shifted uncomfortably, and he stared down at the floor to avoid meeting his gaze. But it was too late – James had already seen his red-rimmed eyes.

“What’s wrong?” He whispered, alarmed.

“Doesn’t matter.” Aleks raised his head, giving him a slight smile. “Sorry I woke you.”

It was a clear dismissal, but James wouldn’t let him leave. “Come here.” He murmured.

Aleks didn’t need any convincing. He shut the door softly and made his way over, slipping into bed beside him.

This time, James didn’t distance himself.

This time, he wasn’t shocked when Aleks rested his head on his chest, tangling his fingers in his shirt.

This time…he touched him back. James tenderly ran his hands up and down Aleks’s back, massaging his skin soothingly until Aleks’s breathing evened out, and he relaxed his grip on James’s shirt.

In each other’s arms, they found solace, and both fell into a deep sleep.

~O~

After a horrendous exam, all James wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep the rest of the day away. He decided to do just that, and he arrived at his dorm in a matter of minutes.

In his bed, was an all-too-familiar shape.

James undressed and carefully climbed into bed, not wanting to startle his boyfriend as he inched into his warmth.

He wasn’t as stealthy as he thought. Aleks stirred, and he rolled over to face him. “How’d the exam go?” He asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

“Shit.” James said bluntly. “Pretty sure I’ve failed.”

Aleks shook his head in disagreement. “I don’t believe that, but I’m proud of you no matter what.” He whispered, and he leaned forward to kiss him tenderly.

James smiled, grateful for the reassurance, and Aleks pulled away. He returned to his original position, pulling James’s arm over him. James let himself be manoeuvred, and he tucked his legs under Aleks’s so that he was spooning him.

Aleks’s presence in his bed was no longer an inconvenience – it hadn’t been since Aleks had woken him in the middle of the night, upset after a nightmare. They’d shared their first kiss the morning after.

The transition from friends to lovers had been easy, effortless – but James just wished he’d seen the signs earlier. Aleks thinking of excuses to get into his bed was very obvious, now that he thought back on it.

“I love you.” He heard Aleks murmur, interrupting his reverie.

“I love you too.” James replied tenderly, and he meant it.


End file.
